The Seer
by MoonPaper
Summary: A new one is chosen by the Gods... and she must teach another chosen one. George has appeared! This is A/J pairing, and OC/OC. *Chapter Ten Up* Please Review!!
1. Chap 1

Title:  
By: Mizu-chan a.k.a Vannila_Fox  
  
Disclaimer: The Song Of The Lioness, all trademark and related indicia are property of Tamora Pierce. ( The Immortals included.)  
  
Author's Note: I've only read these two quartets. Seriously. So, tell me if anything anywhere is wrong, ok? But I DO KNOW that Alanna and Jon didn't get together in the end. But too bad, cos' I'm a A/J fan. Although, I DO know hat what Ms Pierce did was for Alanna's good and happiness. Also, I know a little about the other books, so I'm going to try and put the other characters in, from what i've read in fanfiction. If anything is wrong, PLEASE review and tell me. Their kids aren't born yet.  
  
***  
  
"Alanna! Are you sure you're alright?" Jon asked, frowning. "Seriously, I don't feel too well. But let's continue. There's only half an hour left to this meeting." Alanna replied, smiling and sitting down. The rest looked at the king of Tortall once more, listening. He cast Alanna a look and continued, pointing at various places on the map and totalling up the Scanran forces that had gathered up where. They were only a few minutes in, when Alanna stood up again, and cast an apologetic look at Jon, who sighed and nodded. Alanna ran out, and covered her mouth, looking slightly pale. Gary and Raoul looked at Jon, who looked at the door worriedly. "Do you think she's alright?" Gary raised an eyebrow. "For crying ot loud, Jon, it's only been about the billionth time she's thrown up in what- two hours?" Raoul nodded. "I think we'd better finish up this meeting and escort her to Duke Baird." Gary grinned. "She isn't going to like it, though." Jon made a face.  
  
"Not going to like what?" A voice behind them asked. Gary turned around in his seat. "This meeting is finished. We'd better find out what's wrong with your stomach, and continue once you've gotten the all clear." Raoul tried to hide in his seat as soon as he saw Alanna's reaction. Her eyes narrowed. Very slightly, but they narrowed, none the less, and he knew that it wasn't a good sign. "What do you mean 'wrong with my stomach'? There aint- sorry, isn't anything wrong with it, now we had better finish this meeting, because a few people are waiting for-" she sighed, to everyone's surprise. "Fine- let's go." This time, everyone gaped. The Lioness actually- but- it was like one moment, angry, then the next, apologetic, and she was actually voluntarily going to Duke Baird? Jon nodded to the rest of the people attending the meeting, and they all dispersed.  
  
"Let's go." Gary and Raoul nodded and helped Alanna up, who frowned at them. "I can stand, you know." she snapped. The two nodded and laughed. Alanna laughed too. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." Raoul patted her on the shoulder. "Here we are. Go on, tell him what's wrong, and we'll stay here." Alanna nodded and went in, whilst the three waited outside and talked about the small skirmishes against Scanra and Tusaine. They were into the latest battle, when a screech sounded from inside the office. Wide- eyed, Gary looked at Jon. "Was that i Alanna/i ?" Jon nodded, shaking his head and grinning "I never thought EVER that- are you sure it was her? Raoul?" Raoul was laughing so hard, tears were coming out of his eyes. "Alanna... iscreeching?/i" He burst into laughter again, and the two watched him with amused faces, trying extremely hard not to laugh as well.  
  
Inside Duke Baird's office, Alanna was hysterical. "WHAAAAAT?!" Her face was pale, and eyes extremely wide. Duke Baird was torn in between laughing and gettting angry at her reaction. The former won. "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT???!?!?!?!?" Alanna asked. Then her voice hushed. "I'm going to have a baby... Mithros." At that point in time, she fainted. Duke Baird stopped and opened the door. "Your Majesty! Alanna- she's fainted!" The three stopped laughing immediately. "What? Is it that bad?" Duke Baird smiled. "No- actually, it's just from shock." He said, and asked them to lay the woman into the bed. Gary looked at him. "Shock?" the Duke nodded. "I think it would be better if she told you herself, the news." The three looked at him confusedly and stood. "Alright, then. Please alert us when she wakes up." Jon told him, and walked out.  
  
Thayet was worried when Jon told her the news. George was away, somewhere in Galla. They were just into their lunch, when a panting page came up to them and told them that the Lioness was awake. Jon and Thayet rushed to the infirmary, and saw a very confused Alanna, who was murmuring something under her breath. "Hey, Alanna, what's wrong?" Thayet asked, and put an arm around her shoulders. She looked weakly up at Jon and Thayet. "I'm with child."  
  
He two were dumbfounded. They didn't know how to react, in all their training as a Lady and as a Knight. The rules of etiquette and deportment were useless at this point of time. All they could do was gape. And stare. Alanna groaned and flopped back on her bed. "How can that be, when I haven't even taken off the charm Mistress Cooper gave me? Duke Baird says I'm one month along."  
  
Both the King and the Queen didn't have an answer, for once. They just stood there, until Jon spoke up. "Alanna, I really, i really /i don't know how to react. But if I tell you 'Congratulations', what are you going to do?" Alanna smiled. "Say 'Thank You', after all, that's what deportment taught us." Jon laughed and ruffled her hair. "I guess you're back." Alanna scowled. "What am I GOING TO DO?" she screamed, and covered her face with a pillow. "Tell your dad?" Thayet suggested. "Fine. Can one of you guys help me up, please?" Thayet laughed and pushed her up. "Get that letter going. I'll go with you to your rooms." Alanna nodded and walked with her. Jon looked after them, biting his lip. If the charm wasn't working... He sighed and shook his head. He had a lot to do.  
  
Myles rode back to Corus two days after the letter was sent. "Congratulations, Alanna!!" he chuckled, and hugged his daughter. "Wonderful news. Unfortunate that George isn't here to know about it, though." Alanna nodded. "Do you know what this means? No fighting, no horse riding, no training, nothing to stress myself out with. Meaning, I'm going to be so bored." Myles laughed. "You won't be so bored after he or she is born!" Alanna made a face. "I need to talk to Eleni. She never told me that the charm had an expiry date!!" Myles chuckled again and ruffled her hair. But really, she needed to talk to her about something else. She wanted to talk about the tiny blue gift that she sensed inside her.  
  
Mizu-chan: So, was that a mean way to leave you behind in? I'm so eeevil. But, hey, an author's gotta explore all the possibilities! Any questions, review. Any comments, review. Any flames, review. But I WANT AT LEAST ONE REVIEW BEFORE I POST UP ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!Thanks,  
  
Mizu-chan, a.k.a Vanilla_Fox 


	2. Chap 2

Title: The Seer  
By: Mizu-chan a.k.a Vannila_Fox  
  
Disclaimer: The Song Of The Lioness, all trademark and related indicia are property of Tamora Pierce. ( The Immortals included.)  
  
Author's Note: I'm focusing mainly on how the characters feel right now, and their thoughts. You'll see that almost every paragraph has a character's name in front.  
  
Continuation: Myles rode back to Corus two days after the letter was sent. "Congratulations, Alanna!!" he chuckled, and hugged his daughter. "Wonderful news. Unfortunate that George isn't here to know about it, though." Alanna nodded. "Do you know what this means? No fighting, no horse riding, no training, nothing to stress myself out with. Meaning, I'm going to be so bored." Myles laughed. "You won't be so bored after he or she is born!" Alanna made a face. "I need to talk to Eleni. She never told me that the charm had an expiry date!!" Myles chuckled again and ruffled her hair. But really, she needed to talk to her about something else. She wanted to talk about the tiny blue gift that she sensed inside her.  
  
*~*~* Jon paced his study, biting his lip. There was too much for him to handle right now, the attacking forces, missing Riders and now, this. He was stumped. The last time he had bedded with Alanna was... before he had married Thayet! But maybe it had something to do with the charm- maybe it wasn't made properly, and delayed the... Ieffects/I. He sighed nad flopped down on his chair. He was certain that Alanna felt the gift as well. Only, maybe the others didn't. But Jon could only hope. But the colour of George's gift was uncertain. What if it was blue as well? But he wasn't a Conte, so that was quite unlikely.  
  
Alanna looked through the cottons in the marketplace with Thayet, feeling extremely guilty and uncomfortable. Thayet had rushed her out of the palace, excusing her from a meeting on Planting. She had insisted that Alanna busy herself while 'waiting'. And she was going to teach the Lioness how to knit. They were going through nice purples and greens, when Thayet held up a soft card of cotton. It was blue. Alanna smiled. "That's a nice colour- but isn't it too nice for me to mess up with?" Thayet just laughed. Alanna bit her lip, and thought of what was going to happen, if indeed, the child was ihis /i. But it could happen to just look entirely like Alanna, if she was lucky, or maybe his gift could just be from long contact with someone with a gift of that colour. Alanna sighed and put the cotton cards she had bought into her basket.  
  
Thayet was curious. Alanna was acting strange, not quite her usual witty, sharp- tongued self. And so was Jon, he kept on answering her in mono- syllables. She figured it must have been the stress of work- after all, the Tusainians had taken a whole group of Riders, she herself was worried. Alanna's mood, though, was easier to account for. She had mood swings, of course. It came with being with child. Thayet paid for the box of metal knitting needles she had bought for Alanna, just in case she broke some. Then, she nudged the brooding woman towards the carpentry shop, where a small crib was. Alanna smirked. "Thayet, I know you're excited, but I still have around seven more months to go." Thayet just laughed and walked ahead, letting Alanna scowl and follow her.  
  
Duke Baird sat down tiredly on his pallet. He could swear he was getting too old for all this. And one of his biggest helpers was all grown up, and with a big problem. He felt the Gift inside Alanna, he saw the colour, and he knew that only Contes had that kind of Gift. "Mithros, and the Great Mother help you, Alanna. Your path has seemed hard, it will be harder now." he sighed and fell into slumber, seeing blue.  
  
The Great Mother sighed as she looked into the pool which she used to look into her chosen. Mithros walked up beside her, his voice booming. "You know that it was predestined to happen. They were meant to be together, as Sarra had said. She is the one who sees the string holding soulmates together. Both of them have grown up, and I'm sure that they understand each other better, and are more responsible." The woman with bright emeralds for eyes looked at her brother. "I understand, but it would be a hard thing for her. George Cooper will be not as understanding as usual, I'm not too sure. I can't see that far, the path is too clouded. I am afraid for my daughter." She turned back tot he pool and stood up. The Green goddess, Sarra, the wildmage's mother, faced her. "Do not worry, I can see, and I see that they still care a little bit more for each other than just as friends." The Great Mother smiled. "I cannot say I am not worried. Perhaps one of your calming teas will help."  
  
A/N: I know this is a bad thing to do, but I'll fast forward a lot from now on. Let's say, six months?  
  
Alanna scowled at her reflection in the mirror, and turned away from it. Thayet chuckled at the scene. The Lioness wasn't showing much, but she still looked quite larger than usual. The Duke Baird had said that the baby was diagonal in position, and not the usual angle, so it wouldn't be TOO obvious. Clearly, Alanna didn't think that. "But Daine wasn't showing AT ALL!" she protested, and muttred about the world not having any justice towards pregnant ladies. Right now, she was wearing a gown that didn't show too much skin, but the bulge was obvious nonetheless. Today was the day in which they celebrated midsummer's night. It was nothing short of Beltane, but more joyful, celebrating the joy and birth of Tortall's first king.  
  
Thayet helped Alanna up, and both of them walked down the hallways silently, until they reached the ballroom, and were announced. Gasps were audible as they saw the King's Champion, who looked uneasily around. Some were shocked, some were smiling kindly, some were gaping, while, a select few, whispered to each other. It was going to be a long night. Alanna sighed, before she was drawn into her old circle of friends. Raoul, who had just come back from a trip to Carthak, smiled broadly at her.  
  
"So, the famous Sir Alanna is finally showing, eh? Somehow, I couldn't imagine it..." Alanna grinned and punched him on the shoulder. "You try waddling around, we'll see who can imagine what. I haven't used the punching bag in such a long time, Mithros knows I'll need it afterwards." They all laughed and joked, until Jon asked her for a dance, laughing. "Jon, if I step on your feet, forgive me, since I can't see where they're going." Everyone watched with grins as she shufled around and tried not to step on the king's feet.  
  
Later on, they were talking around a table, when a panting messenger came up, dried blood obvious on his torn tunic, and mud on his boots. He ran up unceremoniously to Alanna and gaved a small bow to the king, who helped him up. Thayet rushed to get bandages, while Buri sat him down. Alanna stood in front of him, frowning concernedly. "Take slow breaths... ok. Now tell me, what happened?"  
  
The boy, no more than sixteen, most likely, looked up, pale. "The Master- The- the- Rogue... he's, he's...." Alanna paled. "No... He's injured, isn't he?" she asked, with a quivering laugh. The young man shook his head. "No, ma'am. He... he, there was an ambush... and he saved... the whole Rider group, and the whole city of Helmsoft... That part of Tusaine is ours. He, he asked me to, to tell you that he loved you, and will be with you, forever. He also asked me to hand you this and say sorry to King Jonathan for not being to live." Everyone stood there, aghast. Alanna swayed suddenly, fingering the gold-and-amethyst locket. Gary leapt forward, and caught her as she fainted.  
  
So, how's this to give you? It's sort of a make-up for the short prologue, but don't expect chapters this long everytime. Usually, they're only three MS Word pages long. I'm being sso mean. I like A/J, but I don't hate George, ok? But George fans, keep on reading, cos you're going to have a surprise. No, he isn't coming back to life... well, I'm not too sure. This story will have two epilogues, one with a sad ending, another with a happy ending. SO, R& R, sil vous plait!! 


	3. Chap 3 Since you guys reviewed

Title: The Seer  
By: Mizu-chan a.k.a Vannila_Fox  
  
Disclaimer: The Song Of The Lioness, all trademark and related indicia are property of Tamora Pierce. ( The Immortals included.)  
  
Author's Note: Now, a new character will be added in... she's partly who's the story about, btw.  
  
Last Chapter: The boy, no more than sixteen, most likely, looked up, pale. "The Master- The- the- Rogue... he's, he's...." Alanna paled. "No... He's injured, isn't he?" she asked, with a quivering laugh. The young man shook his head. "No, ma'am. He... he, there was an ambush... and he saved... the whole Rider group, and the whole city of Helmsoft... That part of Tusaine is ours. He, he asked me to, to tell you that he loved you, and will be with you, forever. He also asked me to hand you this and say sorry to King Jonathan for not being to live." Everyone stood there, aghast. Alanna swayed suddenly, fingering the gold-and-amethyst locket. Gary leapt forward, and caught her as she fainted.  
#*#  
  
Thayet patted an agitated Jon on the back as he paced outside Alanna's room. She knew he was worried, and shocked on one of his best friend's death. The young boy was healed, and was resting somewhere to be told of the details. Alanna was inside her room, with Duke Baird and his helpers. The salts hadn't worked, she was completely in coma. The door creaked open, and Duke Baird stepped out. "She is still the same..." Jon shook his head and closed his eyes tight. Besides this, she had an unborn child in her, and George was dead. He clenched his fists as tight as possible and turned around, to face a young girl wearing a squire's clothes.  
  
He stopped, and everybody looked. The girl didn't bow, or curtsey. She just loked at them, with deep, incomprehensible dark green eyes. She wore no expression, and did not say anything. She must have been seventeen. Jon opened his mouth to speak, but the mysterious girl walked forward, and under a black cloak, a pale hand emerged and toook his, which she turned palm facing up. Another hand emerged, and traced a long line around it. Everybody felt some magic, and then the girl looked up and spoke: "I can wake her."  
  
Thayet put a hand to her mouth, and Duke Baird nodded. Jon's eyes widened and he took the girl by the shoulders, and shook her. "Then wake her up! The child- it must- she..." Then he looked into those deep green eyes again, and closed his own sapphire orbs. "I'm sorry," he said, letting go. "Please, try your best... she's like a sister, a friend..." For the first time, the girl showed emotion. She smiled. "I will. But no one is to be in the room, but me and the Duke baird, please. If he can bear to stay outside, it will be fine." Jon loked at the Duke, who shook his head. "I will stay with the girl." Jon looked back at her. "Thank you, Squire...?" The girl's unemotional mask slipped on once more. "Lirael of Ellimere, your majesty." Jon nodded. "We will come back in a few hours time." Lirael nodded and opened the door for Duke Baird. Jon caught a glimpse of the stuffy room being aired, and then- nothing.  
  
Duke Baird watched the girl warily, and then stared in amazement as soon as he saw her do what Alanna had done, as a page, for Jon when the sweating sickness had hit. She opened the windows, drew the curtains, and fluffed the pillows. The girl glowed a light spring green in colour, then a slight gust of wind blew.The Duke Baird suddenly felt energised, and he watched on in silent awe. The girl was glowing all green now, a mixture of lights and darks, and she was chanting something under her breath. Then Lirael extended one hand from her cloak. A small ball of light green formed, about the size of a gold noble, and she held it between two fingers. Eyes widening, the healer watched as it disappeared into the Lioness' forehead. Her eyes glowed a green for a while, before she woke up.  
  
"Nghhh..." She opened her eyes for a brief moment, then shut them again. She was breathing normally now, and he could see she was sleeping a dreamless sleep. He looked towards Lirael, who's already pale face was now even paler, if possible. Her lips were slightly greyish, and her thick black lashes stood out. She turned to him, and in a strangely haunting voice, she gave her last comment before collapsing. "I can only push her greatest sorrows and worries for so long... she is a sad woman."  
  
Lirael dreamt, she dreamt she was in the strange room she often saw in her dreams, the room with the grey and white swirled marble floors and white pillars with gold designs. The red curtains still were there, and so was the raised dais, where a small pool of water was. Now, she knew what to do, and walked to it, parting the semi- transparent red hangings as she walked towards it. Then, to her surprise, someone was already there. It was a woman, most definitely, cloaked in scarlet. She motioned to the seat across from her, across the pool, gracefuly. Lirael sat as she was told, and looked up. "Shakith..." The mute seer nodded, and she spoke into Lirael's thoughts. [You help the Lioness, the great Mother thanks you. She is her chosen one, as you are mine.] Lirael nodded. "She is a very sad woman, is she not?" she asked the goddess, in a tone that was made as if commenting on the weather, not choices of the great ones.  
  
[You were not meant for this path... but you must go on. You have chosen the wrong thread of life.] Lirael, who was playing with the water, suddenly stiffened. "But, I chose.. and.." Shakith shook her head. [Everyone has either one destiny, with different threads going through different directions, but fall in the same place. You were meant to learn sorcery from the Mithran priests, with our guidance. But something intervened, and that thread was cut off. But you MUST learn, if you are to finish your journey.] Lirael nodded dumbly. "But, it was shining the brightest green..." Shakith shook her head. [That is because the correct, the real brightest one, was cut. I have to find out by who, but you will gradually know. I have seen it. But, now, you must go, daughter. I will be watching.] Lirael stood abruptly to run to her, and found it useless. "Wait!" But everything brightened.  
  
She could hear voices, and murmurs, and birdsong. "She's awake! Call his majesty!" Lirael groaned. She should have known Shakith would see that. She would have seen her jumping across, so right before that, she had created the wall, and had made Lirael sit across the wide pool. "Lirael... are you alright?" She groaned and opened her eyes to the bright sunlight. She was in the infirmary. "Mmm..." There was a chuckle, and she opened her eyes fully, waiting for everything to focus. Duke Baird was checking her pulse, the king was just entering the room. Alanna sat at a chair across her bed, smiling tiredly. She fingered a red stone on her neck which glowed like ember. "So.. you are the girl my Mother was talking about? The girl who saved me from the Chaos- supporter?" Lirael nodded. "She talked to me... I was..." Alanna nodded grimly, but looked at the Duke and the King. Lirael nodded. "Are you fine, now, then...?" Alanna nodded sadly. "But... it pains me to know that... my child..." tears started to fall from her face, and Jon rushed over to comfort her. Lirael shook her head.  
  
"What is done, is done, Sir Alanna... nothing can change what is in the past, except for the Dark God and his children, the Gods of time." Alana nodded and wiped her face. "You are aloof, Lirael of Ellimere, but sensible." [Not to mention, cold...] Lirael's eyes widened. The lioness...she didn't speak... then suddenly, more things were heard within her head. [She is indeed, aloof... but no feelings mean no pain.] then, in Duke Baird's voice, [She has magic... odd... new magic.] She closed her eyes and a better voice, a soothing one, made the rest dissolve. [My gift to you, daughter, to help. Use it wisely.] Lirael nodded dumbly, and fainted with the overcrowded voices in her head.  
  
A/N: So, you know what that little button down there is? That's a review button, which you have to press! Pretty please? 


	4. Chap 4

Title: The Seer  
By: Mizu-chan a.k.a Vannila_Fox  
  
Disclaimer: The Song Of The Lioness, all trademark and related indicia are property of Tamora Pierce. ( The Immortals included.)  
  
Author's Note: Now, a new character will be added in... she's partly who's the story about, btw.  
  
Last Chapter: "What is done, is done, Sir Alanna... nothing can change what is in the past, except for the Dark God and his children, the Gods of time." Alana nodded and wiped her face. "You are aloof, Lirael of Ellimere, but sensible." [Not to mention, cold...] Lirael's eyes widened. The lioness...she didn't speak... then suddenly, more things were heard within her head. [She is indeed, aloof... but no feelings mean no pain.] then, in Duke Baird's voice, [She has magic... odd... new magic.] She closed her eyes and a better voice, a soothing one, made the rest dissolve. [My gift to you, daughter, to help. Use it wisely.] Lirael nodded dumbly, and fainted with the overcrowded voices in her head.  
  
~~~~~ Alanna mulled over her thoughs as she looked out the window of her room in the palace. It looked over the gardens, and Corus. Lirael had been asleep for two days now, and Alanna wasn't sure she was coping with her problems very well. But she knew she had to tell Jon what she knew. If he couldn't accept her- she could wait until giving birth, and leaving it somewhere where she would know he or she would live peacefully. Alanna sighed and looked at the blue and green booties she was kniting.  
  
"Penny for your thoughs?" Alanna jumped at the voice. "Jon! You scared me, you know that!!" The king laughed. "That was the idea!" Alanna scowled and leant back on her rocking chair, and loked out on the scenery. "Jon, I have to tell ou something. But you would have to sit down." Jon nodded, and held his hands up for a while, until semi- transparent blue walls went up around the room. A warding spell. "I think I know what you're going to say, Alanna." Alanna nodded. "But even if I try to hide it- I know it has the gift, and..." Jon stopped her in mid sentence with a hand. "I know, Alanna. But you- we, shouldn't care about what people think. I- I- still hold a special place for you in my heart, Alanna. Just in case you still didn't know that... But I'm late for a meeting with Raoul. I'll be seeing you." He left before Alanna could register anything.  
  
Lirael opened her eyes. She felt rested. And knowledgable. While she was asleep, she had a small talk with her patron. She knew her capabilities now, though... there were some things she needed to clear up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She was in her room, and in her nightclothes. She sat up to clothe herself, when there was a knock on the door. She forced her face to maintain its colour as she realised who the person was. "Christopher..."  
  
The boy, about three years older, smiled. "You're finally awake, then. You had us worried, suddenly falling ill like that. I brought you something to eat. I'll wait outside, while you change." She nodded, and tried her best to make herself act per normal, indifferent and cool. She opened the door as soon as she finished changing into her tunic and trousers. The knight in front of her smiled and went in. "Are you sure you're alright?" Lirael nodded. "How.. long have I been asleep?" Her overlord shrugged. "Around two days or so. But, I do know what really happened. Everyone thinks its just a flu, but..." His tone was per normal, and Lirael had learnt to shield herself from voices, but she felt the flow of concern from Duke Gareth the Younger's son.  
  
"You don't need to be worried. I'm as fit as ever, and I'll be going on with the lessons soon!" Christopher laughed. "Yeah... hey, did I just hear you call me Christopher?" Lirael fake- pouted. [Why am I doing this?!] "Chris." The older boy nodded. "Deirdre has missed you TERRIBLY as well, you know." Lirael smiled. "Oh... I'll be seeing her." Chris chuckled and nodded. "You'll be starting lessons later. Well, I'll be seeing you later. Father wants to see you. I think he's gotten a letter from Ellimere." Lirael nodded and smiled him off.  
  
Chris was just walking around the corner, when he bumped into the lioness. "Oh, Aunt..." Alanna nodded. "Lirael is in her room?" He nodded and showed her the way. Alanna thanked him and walked briskly towards her destination.  
  
Lirael had just finished making the bed, when Alanna walked in. "Lirael... We have to talk. Briefly, of course. I need to ask you... the Chaos- supporter, have you seen anything?" Lirael shook her head. "No, I haven't... but... I have a feeling." Alanna nodded. "If you see anything..." Lirael curled her lips up in what you COULD call a smile. "Sure..." She left, and moments later, Alanna followed. "You will be facing a lot of trouble, cousin."  
  
Murmurs swept through the mess hall as Lirael made an appearance. She was halfway to the trays, when she was intercepted. "So... you're back, huh? I was hoping the Sweating Sickness had struck you." Lirael smiled coldly at the girl in front of her. Icily, she replied. "Surely, if I had gotten it, I would have given you some already." And with an un-ladylike sneer, she pushed past the visiting lady. "I'd watch your back, Squire Lirael... a lot of things could happen to it."  
  
Jokingly, Lirael waved goodbye. "Same to you, I'm sure, Lady Deirdre." There was a glaring duel betwen the two, until a hand broke the path and tension. "Cool it, you two. Squire Lirael... Duke Gareth wants to see you."Lirael nodded to the page, who bowed. Deirdre sneered back. "What has the little bitch done? I hope you get a good punishment!" Lirael smiled coldly, and enjoyed watching Deirdre stiffen and look uncomfortable. "Why thank you." With that, she left, and proceeded to go to the Duke's office.  
  
"Duke Gareth?" The older man nodded and motioned towards the seat in front of her. "Have a seat. I have a lot to tell you. Do you prefer me telling you the good, the unknown or the bad news first?" Lirael took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Please, the good first." Duke Gareth nodded approvingly. "This morning, a Priestess came to offer you something, but since you were asleep, she left it for me to give you. She says, she dreamt a vision of The Goddess and Shakith, the great seer, making, and holding a crystal towards you. The moment she woke up, this was in her hands." Lirael looked at the thing the Duke held, and gasped. It was a small crystal globe, clear, and yet... the images were somehow distorted. A great feeling of magic emanated from it.  
  
At the foot of the globe, was something that looked like a dragon's claw, holding it. It fit into one of her palms perfectly. "And-" The Duke interrupted, "The bad news. It should be bad anyway, from my point of view, on what you'll be thinking. Your father has written to me, and has decided, that you are to be betrothed to Andris of Eagle's Gorge." Duke Gareth covered his ears and probably the whole of Corus and Port Caynn as Lirael screamed. "WHAAAAAT?!!" Duke Gareth chuckled, rubbing his ears. "Yes, Squire Lirael. You are. He is studying to be a sorcerer, I hear, and quite handsome, I think." Lirael was dazed. Weakly, she asked, " What's the neutral?" Duke Gareth frowned. "Maybe, it's more on the bad side. In two month's time, you go through your ordeal. Lilrael? Lirael? Lirael!" She didn't listen as she ran down the hallways, up a spiraling tower staiscase, and onto the highest watchtower.  
  
In the watchtower, it was bare, a circular place about five metres in radius, and the only visible thing was a wooden trapdoor, which she came out of, and the stone railings around it, which reached to her stomach. The wind blew, and she fell asleep.  
  
She was back in the room again, in the great Seer's room. She looked at her reflection in the pol. She was tall, and fit, but definitely not 'lady' material. Her hair was just past the shoulder, and was black as could be. Her face was not Tortallan, but more or less, Yamani- Carthaki. She had wide, almond- shaped eyes framed by heavy lashes, and her skin was dusky- not too pale, not too dark. With a start, she realised that there was another face in the pool. "Who..." She looked up. There was no one there. Even though the face was somewhat distorted, she could make out chocolate- coloured hair, and a well shaped face. "Chris?" She shook her head and looked up.  
  
There still wasn't anybody there, so she walked around, and found a door. It was partly hidden by heavy red curtains, but she opened it, and found herself in a very strange place. It was a circular room, and the floor had runic symbols on it, which she couldn't recognize. In the middle, there was a pillar, and all around, there were diferent doors. She came out of a red and gold door, with gilded patterns. Across the room, there was a plain wooden door which looked rugged and like it would open into an abandoned hut. Then there was a silver door, with white flowers and orbs. There was a solid gold door, with heavy patterns, and a black door, with silver snakes. there were a lot of doors, and there was even one which was made out of plants, entirely, and another made up of what looked like clouds.  
  
A/N: So, where do you think she is? Hee, wait until the next chapter. I'll update soon. Not to worry. Ask questions, and they shall be answered... in the following chapter. If you want to ask anything, just click on the button there.../ 


	5. Chap 5, where everything is explained

Title:  
By: Mizu-chan a.k.a Vannila_Fox  
  
Disclaimer: The Song Of The Lioness, all trademark and related indicia are property of Tamora Pierce. ( The Immortals included.)  
  
Author's Note: Now, this is mostly about Alanna.  
  
Last Chapter: There still wasn't anybody there, so she walked around, and found a door. It was partly hidden by heavy red curtains, but she opened it, and found herself in a very strange place. It was a circular room, and the floor had runic symbols on it, which she couldn't recognize. In the middle, there was a pillar, and all around, there were diferent doors. She came out of a red and gold door, with gilded patterns. Across the room, there was a plain wooden door which looked rugged and like it would open into an abandoned hut. Then there was a silver door, with white flowers and orbs. There was a solid gold door, with heavy patterns, and a black door, with silver snakes. there were a lot of doors, and there was even one which was made out of plants, entirely, and another made up of what looked like clouds.  
  
^*^*^ Lirael looked around, and opened the door she came out of, again. It opened into Shakith's chambers. She loked around, and put things together. "Mynoss.." she said, pointing to a door. "Mithros." she loked towards the gold door. "The wave walker... the great goddess... the crooked god... The graveyard hag... Gainel.." she murmured, loking towards different doors. She loked at the door right beside hers, which was glowing, throbbingly, faintly. "The Dark God..?" She turned to it, and pushed it open.  
  
Alanna moaned as Thayet lectured her again on how she should be getting ready, she's been nine months along already, and so on. They were having their lunch, along with their old friends, in Alanna's room. Earlier, she had taken stomach pains, and Duke Baird had ordered her immediately to stay in bed. Eleni and Maude had even come in from Pirate's Swoop, to be her midwife. "Thayet, I think she's understood it, since the seventh time you had said it." Gary told her, laughingly. Thayet was about to say something, when Alanna gritted her teeth and took shallow breaths. "Maude... Eleni...AAAAhhhhh!!" she screamed as a particularly huge contraction swept over her.  
  
Maude bowed to the people in the room and ushered them out. "Go! Go!" She closed the door, and sounds of encouragement from Eleni came from inside, along with moaning from Alanna. Everyone waited anxiously, and were pacing. Half an hour later, there was a particularly loud scream, followed by the sounds of a baby crying. Everyone looked at each other anxiously, but smiles were in their eyes. Maude opened the door a few minutes later, wiping sweat from her forehead, and smiling tiredly. "She's alright... Mistress Cooper's cleaning her up..."  
  
Everybody went in quietly, and smiled at the scene. Alanna had fallen asleep cuddling her baby, whom she held against her pale face. The baby looked around at them, eyes glittering. They were shining as brightly as her mother's, and locked onto Jon, as if knowing who he was. He looked back uncertainly. She had a few tufts of black hair sticking out. Alanna opened one sleepy eye, and smiled. "She's beautiful." she whispered, and held her out to Thayet. But all of a sudden, she started crying, even to whoever she was passed onto. But she stopped when she came to Jon. Theyu stared at each other for a while, and the baby's head was cocked to one side, as it eyeing him up. Earning her approval, she laughed and gurgled, holding out her arms.  
  
Thayet loked at him, and Gary and Raoul cuddled the baby, loking like two very gentle giants. "So, Alanna, what will you name her?" Alanna smiled weakly. "I have no idea... but George and I discussed it once... he said, if it was a girl, he would call her Faith..." Everyone nodded their agreement. Jon walked forward, and handed faith to her mother. "She does look something like Faithful..." he commented, stroking the baby's head. She smiled up at him, as did he. "Congratulations, Alanna." She smiled. "Thank you." Everyone came over, diferent thoughts running through their heads. Raoul and Gary were slightly suspicious, and weren't that ignorant. They had seen the scene that the two, plus Faith had made, and felt that it should have been frozen in time. It looked like the perfect family. "Oh... Thayet, do you mind if I write to Thom? I'm sure he's busy being in The City of the Gods and everything, but please?" Thayet shook her head firmly. "No way, woman. I'm writing to him. You rest." Alanna smiled and nodded. "Thanks."  
  
Thayet was slightly jealous, although she pushed it away, she still held an annoyed sort of feeling. She knew what Alanna and Jon had gone through, and what they felt. Besides, she didn't remember George having black hair. But she smiled and congratulated her, before Eleni shoo-ed them out and told Alanna to get some sleep. Alanna looked at Faith, and smiled in contentment, slipping into the world of slumber. Faith gurgled and fell asleep soon after.  
  
"I can't believe Alanna is a mother of two now! I mean... it was like just yesterday that she was still Alan the Page." Gary said, smiling. "Did you see Faith's eyes? They were like they took amethysts and stuck them on her face!" Raoul commented. "Yes. It is fine... the dress I made for her will match them so well!! And surely, we need to have a banquet in the baby's honour..." Everyone looked at Thayet, and Jon took her shoulder. "Thayet, dear, did you get drunk?" Thayet laughed and walked away, murmuring to herself about cribs and a baby's room, and colour themes.  
  
The three guys loked at her retreating back wierdly. "What's happened to her?" Jon shrugged, and the three of them entered his study. Gary stood at the door, looking serious, and Raoul sat Jon down. "Alright Jon, out with it. What's up with you?" Jon pretended to look innocent. "Up? What's up? I don't understand." Raoul rolled his eyes. "Out with it." Jon sighed, and flicked balls of his gift into the corners. "What do you want to know?" he asked them tiredly, slumping into his chair.  
  
Gary and Raoul sat in front of him. "Faith... is she your child?" Jon blanched. "What?!" Gary held up his hands in defense. "Just asking!!" Jon shrugged. "I don't know. I think... I'm not sure." Gary and Raoul looked at each other. They had anticipated a flat out denial. But now he sounded like he was as old as ever. "Jon. She has black hair like yours." Jon nodded. "I know that." Gary and Raoul comforted him. " If she is yours, what will you do?" "Do? What do I do?" "Clearly, when she grows up she'll have the gift. Alanna has the gift. George has the gift. You have the gift. She definitely will have the gift as well. What if it's blue?" "Blue? But if she has the gift, it would have to be a mix of her parent's!" "Jon- you forget, that the Conte line is a dominant gift, even if it comes from the mother." "Oh... perhaps it'll be so purple, and with mine and the Dominion Jewel... its going to stay that way?"  
  
Gary and Raoul shrugged. "We'll only be able to find out in time Jon, only in time." Jon nodded.  
  
A/N: SOOOOOOO.... R&R. Finally, the baby is born...and Faith is her name. Her name would've been Alianne only if she had been named by George, and if Thom had been born. Tell me what you guys think! I recieved your reviews for Chapter 3, and I must say I'm really sorry. I didn't take any of them as flames, they were all constructive criticism. I hope this clears everything up, well, mostly anyway. You see, I haven't read any of the Protector of the Small books. I've only read Lady Knight. AndI have NO idea what Alanna's kids names are, or Thayet's kids. But I'm gonna sort of alter the later chapters to include Kalasin (Is that her name?) And Roald. And maybe Thom as well. Again, I'm really so sorry, everyone. ANd thanks so much for pointing that out. Its nice to know that people are reading this! 


	6. Chap 6 REVIEW!

Title: The Seer  
By: Mizu-chan a.k.a Vannila_Fox  
  
Disclaimer: The Song Of The Lioness, all trademark and related indicia are property of Tamora Pierce. ( The Immortals included.)  
  
Last Chapter: Gary and Raoul sat in front of him. "Faith... is she your child?" Jon blanched. "What?!" Gary held up his hands in defense. "Just asking!!" Jon shrugged. "I don't know. I think... I'm not sure." Gary and Raoul looked at each other. They had anticipated a flat out denial. But now he sounded like he was as old as ever. "Jon. She has black hair like yours." Jon nodded. "I know that." Gary and Raoul comforted him. " If she is yours, what will you do?" "Do? What do I do?" "Clearly, when she grows up she'll have the gift. Alanna has the gift. George has the gift. You have the gift. She definitely will have the gift as well. What if it's blue?" "Blue? But if she has the gift, it would have to be a mix of her parent's!" "Jon- you forget, that the Conte line is a dominant gift, even if it comes from the mother." "Oh... perhaps it'll be so purple, and with mine and the Dominion Jewel... its going to stay that way?"  
  
Gary and Raoul shrugged. "We'll only be able to find out in time Jon, only in time." Jon nodded.  
  
^*^*^ Lirael followed the darkened pathways, meandering through what seemed like eternity. There were rods of chandeliers that seemed to be made out of shadow, and marble columns filled every walkway. She stopped by a set of brass doors, twice her height. It was glowing, and strangely, she felt like she needed to go in, not just because she wanted to. Like something was drawing her closer. So, she stepped in.  
  
The room was beautiful, to say the least, and cavernous. From end, to corner, to celing, it was black marble. A few white swirls here and there came together, but not more. The floor was strangely, grss. But it was ashen gray, like death. Everything was dark. She looked around, and saw nothing, except for a normal field- except for its unusual dark colours. She looked around again, and spotted the nearest tree move. She walked towards it uncertainly, and almost screamed as the Dark God suddenly appeared. In her surprise and fear, she took akward steps back, only to fall on her behind.  
  
Soft, melodic laughter came from under the Dark God's hood. "Brother was right. Mortals are amusing." She looked at him in confusion, cocking her head ot one side. "Oh, stop that. You look too much like a cat." She nodded, blinking. He laughed again, then his tone became serious. "Lirael of Ellimere... our gifted. It is a pity.... But I only called you to warn you. Be wary of my Chosen. He is on the outside, somewhat intimidating... but you should never judge a book by it's cover. Now, my niece. Be gone with you. We will meet again." She nodded, and before she could register anything, she was back on her bed.  
  
[Wait a minute... MY bed?] She looked around. It was her room, but the last time she remembered, she was at the Watchtower! She jumped up, thoroughly confused. Then the news came back to her. She was to marry Andris of Eagle's Gorge. The last time she saw him, he was two years older than she was, a gangly boy with long ash- blond hair and the coldest steel grey eyes she had seen. If she remembered correctly, he was in training to be a mage- and he was extremely Gifted. She sighed and bit her lip to keep herself from crying out loud. What escaped her was a sound crossed in between a groan and a sob.  
  
"Hey... what's wrong?" she looked around, to see Chris at the foot of her bed. She felt a sob coming up, but stuffed it. Instead, her lip began to tremble. She shook her head, and a croak come out. "Nothing." Even if she was aloof to people, she had promises to keep, and one of them was to her mother. Chris just came closer and sat at her bedside. "C'mon, spill." She finally couldn't hold it in, and a sob escaped her. "You know about my family, don't you?" Chris shook his head. "Ellimere is a mystery to its outsiders. Its a fief to the north, mostly thriving on carpentry, fur and the Gifted that come from it." Lirael nodded. "My mother- she died when I was four. But by then, I knew that my family was not at all stable. She came from the north, past Scanra, Tyra and all. Way up north. Asmer. My father married her because she was extremely beautiful, being half Yamani and the daughter of an Asmernian ambassador. She was paler than I am, with black hair and black eyes... very beautiful.  
  
"But as soon as I was born, she found out that she wasn't even loved. She was just a breeding mare, and an addition to the treasury. My father did not care about me- I was sent here on my mother's wish. Even when she died, my father was not by her- he was in a meeting with the hunters. She made me promise- that I would marry someone I love- not get betrothed. But now, I have to marry Andris of Eagle's Gorge. AND I HAVEN'T EVEN TALKED TO HIM!!" With that, she just let go and dissolved into sobs and tears. She turned so he couldn't see, and shut out all thoughts. [Mother... I'm so sorry...] She gasped as she felt Chris' hand on her shoulder. "We'll think of something. How do you know that Andris doesn't feel the same way?"  
  
She closed her eyes tighter and burrowed under the blankets. "He doesn't feel anything." Chris sighed and looked at the lump under the blankets. He didn't know whether to be relieved, or to be frustrated. Squaring his shoulders, he pulled the blankets down, and as Lirael looked at him in shock, he bent down and planted a kiss on her lips, before turning around and walking briskly to the door leading to his room.  
  
[Chris..]  
  
Duke Gareth the younger looked at his son in wonder, amusement deeply hidden in his eyes. He was pacing the room and biting his thumb. "But father! Surely that pompous-" Gary cut his son off. "Words. Chris, words. Ellimere and Eagle's Gorge are hoping on an alliance after this. Eagle's Gorge needs Ellimere, and Ellimere needs Eagle's Gorge. What better way to put them together? Besides- I don't think there's a loophole in THIS particular betrothal." Chris looked at his father- and most of the time, his next-best friend after Prince Roald. "What am I supposed to do? I- I thik I've fallen in love with her, and I don't know if she feels the same way- her ordeal is coming this Mid- winter, and after that, she's getting married- against her will, by the way."  
  
"But son, I don't hink Mid -winter is here until... six more months? Until then, you need to calm youself and sort yourself out!" Chris smiled and nodded. "Yes... I'll go now, I have to attend to some things." Gary smiled. "You do that."  
  
A/N: So, how is this chapter? R& R, please? I haven't been recieving much reviews... can you guys at least drop a line? But for those who DID review: THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!! I just thought of something. I think, what Alanna felt after her and Jon argued is reflected by Stacy Orico's (Spelling?) song, Stuck. Isn't it? 


	7. Chap 7 THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS!

Title: The Seer  
By: Mizu-chan a.k.a Vannila_Fox  
  
Disclaimer: The Song Of The Lioness, all trademark and related indicia are property of Tamora Pierce. ( The Immortals included.)  
  
Author's Note: READ THIS IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE STORY!! (But if you do: Good for you, and don't let me delay you!) George and Alanna had only one child- Thom, before he died. After George died, she had Faith. They didn't have any other children! Faith is Jon's daughter, or everyone thinks she is, anyway. Jon and Thayet had two kids: Roald and Kalasin. Roald is a trained knight, while Thom is a sorcerer-in- training. Kalasin has finished her Lady studies at the convent. ALSO!!!!! I won't be able to really update regularly, coause my parents are REALLLLLLLY strict about internet times- I get to upload around twice a week, or less. But everytime I get on the net, be assured that I will update, at least ONE chapter.  
  
Last Chapter: Duke Gareth the younger looked at his son in wonder, amusement deeply hidden in his eyes. He was pacing the room and biting his thumb. "But father! Surely that pompous-" Gary cut his son off. "Words. Chris, words. Ellimere and Eagle's Gorge are hoping on an alliance after this. Eagle's Gorge needs Ellimere, and Ellimere needs Eagle's Gorge. What better way to put them together? Besides- I don't think there's a loophole in THIS particular betrothal." Chris looked at his father- and most of the time, his best friend. "What am I supposed to do? I- I thik I've fallen in love with her, and I don't know if she feels the same way- her ordeal is coming this Mid- winter, and after that, she's getting married- against her will, by the way."  
  
"But son, I don't think Mid -winter is here until... six more months? Until then, you need to calm youself and sort yourself out!" Chris smiled and nodded. "Yes... I'll go now, I have to attend to some things." Gary smiled. "You do that."  
  
~~~  
  
"Haa- choo! Oh gosh, Excuse me." Alanna went out of the meeting room, carrying Faith and rubbing her nose. "Goddess, I am here." Just then, the beautiful woman appeared in a few blinks. "Daughter... my brother's chosen is nearing here. The chosen ones will gather. Do not judge him for what he seems, and what gifts he has. Deep inside, he is good." Again, she spoke in riddles. "My daughter- do not let pain rule your heart, or hate. We cannot inervene with this problem- you have to defeat this chaos- bringer by yourselves. All will be explained soon. Faithful says it is an honour to have your child named after him. She is beautiful." With that, she disappeared, questions trailing after her.  
  
Alanna sighed. [Her brother- all the Gods are her brothers! Which one?] She walked back, but the meeting was dismissed, so she went to the nursery to drop Faith off.  
  
"Kally? Maude? Princess? Yuki?" The three and Princess Shinkokami (spelling?) looked up from their embroidery and smiled at the sight of Faith and her mother. "Can you take care of her for a while, I'm going to the training rooms." Princess Kalasin of Conte smiled and walked up to her. "Of course! It's always a pleasure to have her! She's so quiet and cheerful!" Alanna laughed and bade them goodbye, before heading for the practice courts.  
  
Lirael practiced in an unused court, and swung her weapon about. Her weapon came from the southern lands, where her mother and father had gone with her, for a short- lived happy time. It was a long metal rod, around her height, or less. halfway up, there was a shorter rod to be used as an extra handle, and at the tip, a long curving blade hung. It was a glinting metal, made to chop off heads like a sickle does rice stalks. It was a scythe, made to kill. She swung it around, stopped, jabbed, and hit. At the tip, there was a small pointed blade that could be used. The weapon itself was clumsy, but if used properly, it could be used in duels.  
  
However, as she cut up about a dozen straw heads of some dummies in a few strikes, the stress wasn't relieved. She gave a screm of frustration and started going faster and faster, with the patterns she knew. She had learnt that particular practice trick from one of her idols- Keladry of Mindelan. Another one was from Alanna the Lioness. Practice with a heavier weapon, and using lighter weapons will be easier. Panting, she stopped, gave another cry of frustration, and sliced one straw dummy in half vertically. Then she looked around as someone clapped.  
  
"Lioness! I- do you want to use this room? I'll leave- but the dummies- sorry- I was-" Alanna raised a hand, and she was smiling. "Its alright. But I have to tell you that you can't do this in battle. Lose your temper like that and you will be extremely easy to defeat. Only let go when you can't hold it in." Lirael nodded. "That's an unusual weapon, a bit err... brutal, though, don't you think?" Lirael smiled and nodded. "It was made by people down from south. It's made to behead a few people in one blow. But it is rather large and clumsy, though."  
  
Alanna grinned and handed her a waterskin. "But it should be rather useful on horseback, though." Lirael nodded. "Yes- quite. Its so heavy it can slice through unspelled shields and weapons. Which weapon do you prefer, Lady?" Alanna scowled. "Alanna is fine. I prefer the trusty old sword, thank you very much. Can I hold it?" LIrael nodded and picked up the weapon lying beside her. Alanna hefted it and made a face. "Its heavy, and too long... how do you use this anyway?" Lirael smiled. "Try swinging it. That dummy will probably fall."  
  
Alanna frowned and swung at the straw dummy, but the scythe got stuck halfway, cutting diagonally. Lirael hid a smile and wrenched the blade out. "Here-" she demonstrated. It sliced through the mid section of the dummy neatly, and the top part fell. Alanna raised an eyebrow. "You know what you're doing. Where did you learn?" Lirael shrugged. "Here, and there. My mother taught me some. Lady Keladry inspired me- if she could use her glaive, why can't I do so my scythe?" Alanna shrugged. "Good philosophy. One drawback though- you can't wear sleeveless gowns with arms as muscled as yours." Lirael smiled, shrugged, and raised her sleeve. "What?? How can arms that skinny do things like that?" Lirael grinned. "Trade secret." Both laughed and walked out for lunch towards the mess hall.  
  
People looked as Lirael and her scythe walked in with Alanna, both laughing. When they parted, Alanna sat with Raoul, Gary, Jon and Thayet, while other squires backed away from the weapon and Lirael. The pages looked at it curiously. Jon raised an eyebrow at it. "Alanna, what have you done to that poor girl? Turned her into some killing...." Alanna smiled. "Don't worry, I haven't done anything to her. Kel- that girl admires you. She got her weapon in by saying you could bring your glaive in. She was even practising some moves you once demonstrated." Kel laughed. "Good for her." but she coloured slightly at the praise. Neal and Lady Yukimi smiled and teased her laughingly. Princess Shinkokami hid her smile while she ate. (If i''m correct, Yukimi means snow girl, child, and Shinkokami is... I dunno. But kami means god. Yama, in Yamani, means mountain.)  
  
Jon smiled at Alanna and told her the good news. "Thom should be coming soon, along with a few other initiates from The City of The Gods, along wiht the new head mage, for a meeting." Alanna nodded as he stood up, and rang his glass. "Attention! Tonight, we will be having a ball. Everyone knows what they are to do. We have important guests, so everyone is to attend after their duties. Ladies, no boy is to punch a guy even if they are rude. However, if it gets too much, be my guest. Just be... discreet about it?" The few handfuls of girls laughed. A few of them attempted to be knights, but only some of them made it to their squire years. Chris thumped Lirael at the back. "You know what that means!" Lirael just groaned.  
  
A/N: R&R!! To explain everything for some of the lost ones: Roald is part of the escort for the mages who are coming from the City of the Gods. Thom is with the group, and so is Andris of Eagle's Gorge. Neal and Yukimi have married, and so have Roald and Shinkokami. I know my timezone is a bit warped, and I'm really sorry!!  
  
I just found out that in the original script: Jon and Alanna were supposed to have married! But what if Ms Pierce printed that version, and also this current one? That would be wonderful addition, and I think all A/J fans would love it. I wonder how to give her that suggestion? IT WOULD BE SO COOL!!! Sorry.  
  
P.S Cherry- Alanna, will you mind if I borrow your idea of seeing everyone's past lives and using historical stuff? I would change a lot of things, like how they get there, and the period. I was thinking Ancient China (Mulan!) or Ancient Japan or Aztec- style. I've not decided yet, cause I wanted to ask permission from you first. You come up with the GREAT plots!! (Or maybe Greek- style!!) 


	8. Chap 8

Title: The Seer  
By: Mizu-chan a.k.a Vannila_Fox  
  
Disclaimer: The Song Of The Lioness, all trademark and related indicia are property of Tamora Pierce. ( The Immortals included.)  
  
Author's Note: Now, this is where the adventure starts!  
  
Last Chapter: Jon stood up, and rang his glass. "Attention! Tonight, we will be having a ball. Everyone knows what they are to do. We have important guests, so everyone is to attend after their duties. Ladies, no boy is to punch a guy even if they are rude. However, if it gets too much, be my guest. Just be... discreet about it?" The few handfuls of girls laughed. A few of them attempted to be knights, but only some of them made it to their squire years. Chris thumped Lirael at the back. "You know what that means!" Lirael just groaned.  
  
~~~ "Knock. Knock." "Lirael- are you decent?" Lirael loked at herself in the mirror, gave a loud "Hmph." Audible from outside, and opened the door. Chris looked at her half bare back, and grinned as she tried to put up her hair in a braid. She scowled at him through the mirror and turned her attention back to her hair as he laughed. "I never thought you would wear this dress. I thought you vowed never to don it?" Lirael glowered more. "Someone took my blue dress, and the gray one as well." He laughed harder as she finally gave a sound of frustration, and let her hair down to tie it into a ponytail.  
  
He stopped her and bent down by her ear. "Leave it." he whispered, and handed her a pair of emerald ear bobs. She took them quietly and put them on, ignoring the tingling feeling coming from the side of her face, the side which Chris' warm breath touched. She smiled fakely at him, and walked out. Chris looked at her retreating head of black hair that reached to a few inches above the waist, then ran after her.  
  
Alanna, Buri and Thayet laughed as Baby Faith gurgled happily. Jon, Gary and Raoul smiled and laughed as Gary motioned towards his son and Lirael, and their current situation. "So, when are the mages coming?" Jon loked at the candles and at the door. "Soon. Not to worry, Numair and Daine are with them."  
  
Lirael smiled politely as James of Dolphin Bay, another squire, asked her to dance. She accepted politely and made a face towards Chris when James wasn't looking. Chris just laughed as he took another drink of the punch. When the dance was over, she made her way towards him, but was intercepted by Deirdre. Lirael just stood there, trying to look like she wasn't angry, but failed a few times, causing the three elder men to laugh quietly. Chris wasn't enjoying himself either, dancing with a girl who tried to cling to him. Finally, he almost ran away when the dance ended.  
  
"I'm betting they're going to sort it out by today." Raoul said, but the two others shook their heads. "No way- I bet ten gold nobles they won't." Jon nodded. "Same here." Raoul shrugged, and they went to their wives.  
  
"Lirael." The girl turned around and tried to hide something behind, her, which Chris eyed suspiciously. "What are you holding?" Lirael shrugged, and smiled sheepishly. "Nothing." [Accept the excuse!] The crystal was trying to show her something, but he came. Chris shrugged as well and leant on the balcony rail beside her. "Look- about what I did- I.." But Lirael cut him off. "It's ok." Chris shook his head. "No- I mean, I'm really so- what did you say?" He turned to look at her, but before anything could be said, his lips were claimed.  
  
When the kiss ended, he looked at Lirael, who was looking at the gardens again, with a light blush on her cheeks. "Lirael..." She loked at him and saw that she was frowning worriedly. "I mean- I'm sorry, but If you-" Now it was his turn, and she melted into his arms as the warmth spread through her body. "I guess It's alright, then." Smling at each other and holding hands, they went back in to dance. But before they could reach the ballroom, Lirael gasped and stopped walking. Chris looked at her worriedly. "Lirael- what's wrong?" She shook her head and put her hand into her pocket, drawing out the Dragon clawed crystal. "Is that-?"  
  
She shook her head and looked into the glowing orb. "Oh no. Thank Shakith... we have to go to your father and the King! Someone's going to attack!" Chris' eyes widened as he followed the mysterious girl who ran towards the King's table, frantically. The crowd parted for her as she ran towards the table. "Your highness! Someone's going to attack this ball! Please stop th-" she was cut off by Buri. "How do you know this?" Lirael held out the orb, in which Jon looked into. "Mithros!" He stood up. "Everyone-" But he was cut off as the doors burst open, and six yellow- robed Scanran mages opened the way and held everyone still with spells.  
  
Around fifty or so men, in Scanran colours came in, a large man leading the way. Jon stood up. "What's the meaning of this?!" He roared in Scanran tongue. The man answered back. "War." He held up his hand and let it drop. Everyone screamed, the few ladies ran for cover, the knights, who always wore swords tried to hold them off while everyone evacuated, and the few trained mages cast their spells. Lirael took her sword and started slashing at the enemy. Chris was right beside her, and They noticed the three women guarding an unusually quiet Faith.  
  
Lirael dashed towards them and took Faith from Alanna, who covered her as she ran out with the baby. Putting the young child down in her room, she took her scythe, and put on breeches under her skirt, not taking the dress off. She ran towards the stables, where a few people were. She cast an invisible protective circle around Faith and her horse, Mercury, a white and grey mare. Then she ran back into the fray, slashing at the enemy from behind. They didn't have a chance. They didn't even see the large blade come down on them and on their allies.  
  
Alanna and the rest watched in wonder as the scythe did its work. Kel watched, amazed at the large weapon while she pinned another man with her glaive. Soon, all was over, the other soldiers who tried to flee were captured, and only the large man and Jon was left. Everyone looked as Lirael calmly flicked the blood off the shiny blade with a strong swipe. Jon and the man had been battling without magic, and were both matched. Alanna cut in. "What do you want?" Neal pulled Jon away and started healing him.  
  
The man chuckled, a deep rumbling laugh. "We want your country- but more importantly, we want the Seer. The one who wields the Dragon's eye. King Maggur wants her. Lirael of Ellimere is her name, I think." Lirael, who was wiping her blade clean, looked at him. Everyone cast sidelong glances at her.  
  
Her light green dress was spattered with blood here and there, and torn into shreds at the sleeves. There was a bleeding gash at her thigh, which she earned from someone's double axe. She unconsciously felt her pocket, and breathed as she felt the familliar smooth surface, and the rough dragon's claw. "What do you want with her?" The man laughed. "I cannae tell you that. She is coming with us." With that, he swiftly brought his axe down on an unguarded Neal's back, which was barely blocked by Lirael.  
  
"I'm not going with anybody unless I want to, or I'm ordered by my King." With that, she jumped away, a little hindered by her skirts. "Not fast enough, girlie." she felt the double axe come towards her arm, which she twisted out of. "Netiher are you." She swung the scythe, and while he was busy with it, she drew a throwing dagger out of her bodice, and threw it with her left hand. It hit his chest with a thud. He wore armour. He laughed and attacked, bringing the axe down and cutting half her skirts off. She ran around and pushed the pointed part of the scythe at him, which he couldn't block in time.  
  
His arm was punctured and when he looked at it, Lirael kicked him hard and chopped down on the back of his neck. Then she bowed towards Jon, pale from loss of blood. "Your Highness... for questioning... Alanna... Faith is safe..." She fell, but Chris caught her. "Time for you to rest."  
  
A/N: Long chapter!!! 


	9. Chap 9 SORRY!

Title: The Seer  
By: Mizu-chan a.k.a Vannila_Fox  
  
Disclaimer: The Song Of The Lioness, all trademark and related indicia are property of Tamora Pierce. ( The Immortals included.)  
  
Last Chapter: "I'm not going with anybody unless I want to, or I'm ordered by my King." With that, she jumped away, a little hindered by her skirts. "Not fast enough, girlie." she felt the double axe come towards her arm, which she twisted out of. "Netiher are you." She swung the scythe, and while he was busy with it, she drew a throwing dagger out of her bodice, and threw it with her left hand. It hit his chest with a thud. He wore armour. He laughed and attacked, bringing the axe downadn cutting half her skirts off. She ran around and pushed the pointed part of the scythe at him, which he couldn't block in time.His arm was punctured and when he looked at it, Lirael kicked him hard and choped down on the back of his neck. Then she bowed towards Jon, pale from loss of blood. "Your Highness... for questioning..." She fell, but Chris caught her. "Time for you to rest."  
~~~ Thayet looked as Jon comforted Alanna, who was searching frantically for Faith. She herself was uncomfortable. Alanna and Jon clearly had changed- and probably, they were just trying to hide how they felt. But she couldn't, and she turned away just as Nealan of Queenscove ran into the scene. "Lady Alanna! Lirael of Ellimere is awake!" Alanna nodded and ran after her ex-squire.  
  
Lirael groaned as everything came into focus. She smiled at the sight of a smling Chris beside her. "How are you?" She shook her head. "I've been better. You?" Chris shok his head. "Just dandy. Everyone escaped with only a few wounds- nobody died, fortunately. You were great." Lirael smiled and looked at the door as it opened. Alanna came in. "Lirael! What happened to Faith? We can't find her, I thought you took her!" Lirael's eyes widened. "I'm sorry! I knew I shouldn't have fainted, Lady, but I couldn't help it! She's inside an invisible protective circle in the stables. Mercury is taking care of her." Alanna smiled a smile of pure relief, and ran out of the door.  
  
Neal looked at her wounds and smiled. "You're free to go." Lirael smiled and looked at the healer. "Thank you, Sir Nealan." She sat up, and Neal laughed. "Neal is fine. No need for formalities. Here's your precious crystal." He told her, handing her the Dragon's Eye. She looked up at him, grateful. "Thank you Si- Neal." He laughed and went out, leaving Chris and Lirael alone. She was just watching the door close, when she felt arms around her, coming from behind. She gasped. "Chris-"  
  
"I thought I wasn't going to be able to do anything... King Maggot wants you now..." Lirael laughed and leant into his embrace. She felt his head on her shoulder. "Not to worry. I won't leave, and as I said, I'm never going to go somewhere I don't want to- unless I want to, or the King orders me to." He hugged her tighter, then let go. "I promise, I'll do everything in my power to make sure you don't step inside the same building Maggot is in." Lirael laughed and lay back. Chris pulled up the blankets, and smiled at her warmly before walking out. "Get your rest- you'll definitely need it."  
  
"Alright guys- pay up. You both saw what I saw the night before!" Jon and Gary scowled good- naturedly and handed Raoul the two purses, before chuckling. "Just like his father, isn't he?" Gary blushed and changed the subject. "Now, the only thing is whether Lord Ellimere will allow his daughter to cancel the engagement." Both men nodded and while thinking, Buri went in with Thayet. "You guys- we need to go. The Riders are getting impatient. Are you all going to be alright?" he three men nodded, and Raoul and Jon went to kiss their wives goodbye.  
  
Thayet smiled inwardly. [How could I even suspect him? And Alanna as well! She personally told me what she felt- and she's my friend!] As she left, there was a large smile stuck to her face. Buri noticed it and looked away worriedly. Right now, they were going to go with two Rider groups to retrieve the mages from a small Scanran Ambassador's castle, northeast of Corus. Raoul had told her of the two's problem, and was happy that Jon loved her best friend enough to not tell her- although she wasn't too sure that it was the best thing to do.  
  
As they left, Jon stood up. "Do you think Lirael is awake now?" Raoul nodded. "She should be- you know what? She reminds me a lot of Alanna, if she was allowed to be a knight without concealing her identity." Gary nodded. "She does, doesn't she? I think Chris is looking forward to meeting his cousin now. Do you know that Eagle's Gorge is coming with Roald?' Jon shrugged as he went out, headed towards the direction of the infirmary. {Before anyone thinks anything, Roald is part of an escort.}  
  
He arrived at the infirmary and went into Lirael's room. "Squire Lirael." She looked up from a book she was reading and sat up, but Jon motioned for her to lie down. "I wanted to tell you-" he began, drawing a chair and sitting, "The man you fought with last night, his name is Grish, one of King Maggur's captains. It seems that instead of talking, he decided to take his own life with a hidden needle in his shirt. But he did say that you are something he really wants to have, and that you don't know your own powers." [Oh, yes I do.] Lirael nodded as she silently looked inside Jon's mind. It was well protected, after all, he was the King. But she saw the things she needed to see, or almost all of them.  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty. But I think that I should be safe here in Corus- I don't think that the Scanrans are going to try anything of the sort again." Jon nodded and stood up. "Take care of yourself, Squire Lirael." With that, he left, feeling himself smile. He had hardly felt her, but he definitely felt the probing she did. She was indeed Gifted. Then he turned around and went back in. "Your Majesty?" He shook his head. "I just forgot to ask you- is the Dragon's Eye safe with you?" she nodded and took it from under the blankets. He looked at it for a while and smiled. "Please keep it, and youself safe." He nodded and went out to head for Alanna's room.  
  
Thayet loked through the spyglass, at the small castle, which happened to be so heavily guarded, even the Rider Group she ordered to go in wasn't allowed. There was a small group of soldiers in front, so she turned to Buri. "Do you think we should show ourselves?" The younger woman shook her head. "They might take you captive, your majesty. Then we'll be in deeper trouble." Thayet looked at the small group again. Surely, there weren't more guards inside the castle? Even if the castle was small compared to Corus's, it was still a place large enough to house quite a few people. She gave a sign towards the two Rider captains. "John- your group hide behind the foliage near the guards. Make sure no-one sees you. If anybody does, we're dead. Amie. Your group and I will go there and demand to be let in. John, if- when they decline, we will stand ground, and if they attack, we will fight, all of us. Your group surprise them."  
  
A/N: Is the story going on ok? Review!! I'm not sure.... should I kill Thayet off? And let Buri live, of course. I happen to like her. She'll- oops, shouldn't reveal too much!! I wasn't expecting to let this go on for too long. After I finish the story, I'll compile everything into three chapters. I hope so, anyway.  
  
I really, really, and I mean, REALLY want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed, even the person who said something along the lines of Killing Jon the Prig. Your criticism was quite constructive and long, so I thank you. Jon may be a prig sometimes, but don't tell me George doesn't have his? And to those who noticed the Garth Nix parts, I just have ot say that I LOVE HIS WORK!! But I've only read Lirael and Abhorsen. If you like his books, read Victoria Hanley's books. I'm not sure whether the spelling is correct, but They're titled 'The Seer and the Sword' (Lirael's!) and 'The Healer's Keep'.  
  
I want to compile everyone's names and post it up, and I assure you, it'll be up the chapter after next, ok? As I said, I can only surf the web around twice a week or so. But my mid-terms just finished, and I'll be having some time on my hands, especially because THE HOLIDAYS ARE STARTING!!! Yeah! I'm sorry I've rambled for so long. THANKS AGAIN!!!! 


	10. Chap 10 REALLY! R&R!

Title: The Seer  
By: Mizu-chan a.k.a Vannila_Fox  
  
Disclaimer: The Song Of The Lioness, all trademark and related indicia are property of Tamora Pierce. ( The Immortals included.)  
  
Author's Note: Listening to Avril Lavigne... Losing Grip. I LIKE that song a LOT! GEORGE APPEARS!!  
  
Last Chapter: Thayet looked through the spyglass, at the small castle, which happened to be so heavily guarded, even the Rider Group she ordered to go in wasn't allowed. There was a small group of soldiers in front, so she turned to Buri. "Do you think we should show ourselves?" The youner woman shook her head. "They might take you captive, your majesty. Then we'll be in deeper trouble." Thayet looked at the small group again. Surely, there weren't more guards inside the castle? Even if the castle was small compared to Corus's, it was still a place large enough to house quite a few people. She gave a sign towards the two Rider captains. "John- your group hide behind the foliage near the guards. Make sure no-one sees you. If anybody does, we're dead. Amie. Your group and I will go there and demand to be let in. John, if- when they decline, we will stand ground, and if they attack, we will fight, all of us. Your group surprise them."  
~~~  
  
"Halt! Who goes?" Thayet looked up to the guard on the gate. "Queen Thayet of Conte! I demand to be let in!" The person seemed to talk to somone hidden behind the ramparts, before turning back. "The Ambassador wi-" but he was cut off, when arrows flew through the air, and Thayet looked around wildly. "Everyone! Attack back!" But her hand signals were for them to retreat. Eveyone did so, and a few guards came out, wielding their axes and swords. Thayet looked at Buri, who was injured, with her arm hanging limply on her side. Thayet turned her pony towards her and the two of them went behind other Riders. John's group was with them now, and they seemed to be winning. "Buri! Go back, and tell His Majesty what happened. There's a mage from inside! He's casting a lot of illusionary spells! This is an order!" Buri nodded and was about to gallop away...  
  
"Your Majesty!!" Jon turned away from the meeting he was in, and saw Lirael try to fight off the guards at the doors. "Your Majesty!!" There was urgency and despair in her voice, so Jon ordered the men to let her go. She growled at them and ran to him. He saw what she held in her hands. It was the Dragon's Eye. Lirael almost shoved it into his face. He looked into it, and everyone watched as his eyes dilated, and his face went pale. "Raoul! Take The Own and go to the nearest town to the Scanran Ambassador's castle- and hurry! Buri's and Thayet's lives may depend on it!" Ath the mention of his wive's name, he stood up and dashed out.  
  
Everyone looked at Lirael and their King. But he was just looking at the Dragon's eye in horror, andat Lirael's pale face. He slumped into his chair and looked at everyone. "Dismissed." With no sound at all, everyone exited. He looked at Lirael, who sighed. "I just hope it's wrong." [I don't have the heart to tell you that it's never been wrong before.]  
  
"AAAAH!!! BURI! LEAVE ME!" Raoul's wife hesitated as An arrow fitted itself on Thayet's back, then another... then another. "LEAVE!! THAT IS *MY* ORDER!!" Buri nodded and rode away, tears falling freely down her face. She looked back, Thayet was gone, and the rest of the Riders retreated at her command. "THAYET!!!!" She let out a bloodcurdling warcry and rode on, spurring the pony she rode faster.  
  
===== Two days later===== Neal shook his head as he came out, to the disappointment of the people who waited for him outside. Alanna growled and took the tray from Neal's hands. Kalasin whimpered and Yukimi embraced her, murmurng comforting nothings. Lirael stood up, and went out of the infirmary waiting room, carrying Faith. She was followed by Maude, who listened in her conversation with the baby. "You know, your mother and your father are great people- maybe this will bring them together again- sadly, at the expense of other people... but they said that the fates the gods set for them can never be altered, whatever descicions you make- it will always end up in that particular situation. Remember this, little Faith..." She hummed to the child, and looked up at the birds flying.  
  
"Jon- I am pleading with you- please eat SOMEthing, anything! We're all mourning Thayet- you're not the only one who lost someone, please eat. You have to, or you might as well join Thayet. Do you think she would want that?" Jon loked at Alanna, then turned back to the fire, which he seemed to be watching intently. "Sh- she's gone, Alanna... gone." Alanna nodded and knelt in front of him. "Jon, yes. And you have to accept that. She wouldn't want you to be like this. Eat something." Jon looked at her, and she almost ook a step back. His eyes were despaired, empty, hollow. "I don't want to... not yet." Alanna nodded. "I understand- and I'll leave your food here. But you have to eat something." She stood up and walked away, but stoped at the door. Without looking back, she said, "I felt the same way when George died, Jon- I understand. I'm sorry. But I know you won't want my pity, so I'll treat you like anyone else." With that, she left.  
  
"Faith, dear... I have seen a lot.... your brother will bring him back, Faith, you will meet one of your fathers soon." Not noticing, Maude, she went back inside to give the baby back to Alanna. "You have a gift, Lirael, a gift and a burden... a very heavy burden." Maude also left, leaving the balcony bare, except for the birds, and a few leaves.  
  
Heavy silence hung in the air like lead drapes during their dinner. Even scraping of spoon and forks were not heard. Or the sound of the chairs being pulled back. The King wasn't present, so everyone answered to the Prime Minister, Duke Gareth the Younger. Finally, he stood up, and everyone looked up at him. "I am sure you all have heard the news. The mages, their escort, including the Prince Roald, have been captured by the Scanran Ambassador, and are in his castle. Queen Thayet-" his voice wavered slightly- "Was shot dead two days ago, in an attempt to talk to the Scanran ambassador. Sergeant Buriram has taken her place as the Leader of the Queen's Riders. We- we are declaring war against Scanra, and attacking that particular castle. All knights available, and the older squires are to assemble at the courtyard tomorrow by dawn."  
  
Murmurs swept through the crowd almost immediately. Lirael bowed her head and prayed for Thayet- hoping that her body was not ravaged by the Stormwings. then she stood up and left the mess hall.  
  
As soon as she got to her room, the Dragon's Eye was srawn out, and she peered into it, reqesting a view of the Queen, but she recieved nothing. Instead, she saw the Baron of Pirate's Swoop standing, talking, and ordering around a few people, whilst he sat on what looked like a throne. Then, as if feeling her eyes on him, he looked right into Lirael's eyes. She screamed with pain as a jolt of electricity went through her body. The Dragon's eye rolled off her palms and dropped onto her bed, the vison disappearing.  
  
A/N: Is this a sucky place to leave you guys out? I hope it isn't a cliffhanger or anything. I'm not that evil... well... maybe I am... but not to you guys. You're too nice!! SInce I read all your stories when you reveiw, I think it would be nice, if people put in the story's status, like 'discontinued', or'on hiatus', or 'progressing' or of course, the best: 'completed' I'm trying to change the summarys for all of my stories right now. 


	11. Chap 11 I'm so sorry this is so late I h...

Title: The Seer  
By: Mizu-chan a.k.a Vannila_Fox  
  
Disclaimer: The Song Of The Lioness, all trademark and related indicia are property of Tamora Pierce. ( The Immortals included.)  
  
Last Chapter: As soon as she got to her room, the Dragon's Eye was srawn out, and she peered into it, reqesting a view of the Queen, but she recieved nothing. Instead, she saw the Lord of Pirate's Swoop standing, talking, and ordering around a few people, whilst he sat on what looked like a throne. Then, as if feeling her eyes on him, he looked right into Lirael's eyes. She screamed with pain as a jolt of electricity went through her body. The Dragon's eye rolled off her palms and dropped onto her bed, the vison disappearing.  
~~~  
  
Lirael mulled over her thoughts as the groups of squires and knights set up camp at a small village south of the castle where Prince Roald and the mages were being held. What would the Lioness' deceased husband be doing alive? Or should she tell anyone about the vision? [More importantly, what does King Maggur want with me? Big deal, I can see into the future. What else? The Wildmage and Master Numair are at the border. Why doesn't he want them? Or whoever?] She sighed and went to go get lunch. The lunch was in a large tent, where she sat in a corner, where there was only another female, a squire as well.  
  
"Hi." Lirael nodded. "Hi. how are you doing?" she asked, nodding towards the girl's bandaged arm. The girl, called Jamille of Olivine, was a dark skinned girl with black hair and yet, unusually contrasting blue eyes. She was the squire to Sir Nealan of Queenscove, {If he has another squire, correct me if I'm wrong, please.} and quite adept at the arts of healing herself. Lirael smiled, and she just smiled back, when the alarm call rang. Abandoning their lunches, they both ran out to their respective posts, and LIrel found, to her dismay, that the enemy was attacking their side of the village. Arrows were let loose, and the enemy was slowly decreasing, when a few knights on horses went out, and finished them off, but not before a secret group of archers let loose at the archers on the wall, hitting quite a few, including Lirael.  
  
Then more waves of the enemy came out, and those who were uninjured were requested to go down and fight, whilst reinforcements arrived. Eyes flashing, she took flight down the stairs and jumped onto Mercury, grabbing her scythe. And exiting with the next group of fighters let out. The first few who attacked her were unlucky enough, and the next few were even nluckier. Slowly, the ground around her had less and less people, until there was a small cirle around her, in shich people didn't go into. She snorted and went into the fray, slashing and stabbing. Then she saw Chris, who was dueing with someone, being snuck up on by an armed knight. Her eyes widened, and she screamed. Emotions flooded her, and it felt as if something exploded inside her, something, like a bubble, popped.  
  
Everything stopped. Literally. Everyone stopped moving, as if all of them were frozn and turned to stone. She looked around, eyes wide, and then at Chris. The knight was stopped in mid- swing, and not allowing herself time to think, she moved in, and dragged the frozen Chris off his horse. To add more things to it, she stabbed the attacking knight. Then, in the safety of a few trees, she looked around.[What... in Mithros' name did I do...]  
  
At that particular time, a pillar of red light shone in front of her, and Shakith appeared. "Lirael.. this is your power. Now you see, why the King of Scanra wants you so badly, that they were to try a direct attack on the castle. You see through time, you control it. It is a skill you must learn to use by yourself... You must learn all these skills, to defeat the Chaos- supporter. You have more, but you must discover them by youself. I cannot tell you everything." Lirael looked at the Seer Goddess. "Wait! Please!" But the pillar of light was gone, and so was the woman.  
  
Then, everything suddenly blurred, and everyone started to move, and they all looked around. Chris looked at Lirael, who had wide open eyes. "L- Lirael... What in Mithros' name happened?! We all just froze- I couldn't move.... I feeel like I'm suddenly so old...." She opened and closed her mouth, not finding the right words to express what she meant to say. "I- I..." But an arrow flew out of the foliage, and hit the tree behind her. She shook her head, but it felt light, and Chris watched in horror as her eyes rolled into her head, and she lost consciousness.  
  
"Come on!" Alanna hissed, as quiet sounds of pain came from above, and she grinned as a very harassed-looking Keladry of Mindelan wriggled down a small hole. "Alanna, I know you want to save your son and everything, but do you have to take the most painful route to get there?" Alanna flashed her a devious grin, and walked swiftly, quietly, down the small, damp tunnel. "If the village sheriff's maps were correct..." One hand on her sword, the other hovering above the brick wall, she counted mentally, and pressed down on one of the slabs. Hard. It gave way, and a small portion of the door opened slightly- about a foot or so in width. Kel gave her a matching grin, and they went inside.  
  
"We should be in the dungeons..." whispered Alanna, "So they should all be quite close by. Keep up your guard." Kel nodded, and using a shiny part of the glaive, she looked through a corner. "Clear. Let's go." Carrying the bag full of weapons with them, Alanna and Kel went through the labyrinth- like passages, and stopped at one portion guarded by soldiers. Sneaking up on the, they were down and out before any sound could be made. With keys... uh... borrowed from them, they opened the doors and went in. Gasps and sighs of relief sounded from all the prisoners inside the cells, and choosing carefully, weapons were handed out, and cells opened. Thom gave his mother a hug, and so did Roald, thanking her. Putting a hand to her lips and hissing, Kel motioned for all of them to follow silently.  
  
But Thom stopped, and motioned towards one body wearing grey mage robes, lying still on one straw- ccovered floor. Alanna nodded, motioning for them to hurry up. She signalled to a large boy, who carried the unconscious man up, and through the corridors. However, once they got to the excape route, Alanna stood still. A few men stood there, with their swords drawn, and in defense stance. Alana drew her own blade, as Kel took her glaive up. But the sword fell to the ground wiht a loud, resounding clang as The Lioness recognized the all-too-familliar voice drawling out from behind the few soldiers. "Aye, Lass. Its me alright. Miss me much?"  
  
A/N: Okkkkeeee.... VERY cruel, evil, horrendous, bad,malicious, mischievious, rotten, dreadful, horrid, horrible, rotten way to leave you behind. I'm so sorry... wel, maybe not THAT sorry. You guys haven't been reviewing! The evillness of it all! 


	12. Chap 12 HOLIDAYS ARE HERE!

Title: The Seer By: Mizu-chan a.k.a Vannila_Fox  
  
Disclaimer: The Song Of The Lioness, all trademark and related indicia are property of Tamora Pierce. (The Immortals included.)  
  
NOTE: I'LL BE GOING ON HOLIDAY FOR A WHILE, SO I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE. SORRY!  
  
Last Chapter: But Thom stopped, and motioned towards one body wearing grey mage robes, lying still on one straw- covered floor. Alanna nodded, motioning for them to hurry up. She signalled to a large boy, who carried the unconscious man up, and through the corridors. However, once they got to the escape route, Alanna stood still. A few men stood there, with their swords drawn, and in defense stance. Alanna drew her own blade, as Kel took her glaive up. But the sword fell to the ground with a loud, resounding clang as The Lioness recognized the all-too-familiar voice drawling out from behind the few soldiers. "Aye, Lass. It's me all right. Miss me much?" ~~~ Everyone stood, open mouthed, or guarding the temporarily.... unguarded Lioness. "G-George...?" "Aye, Lass. It's me. What adventure had you have to hit yer head so badly, and now ferget me?" "You idiot! No... This... is it rea-" "No, It's not really him." Everyone looked at the grey-cloaked figure. Once again, he began to croak out his previous sentence. "It- it's not him. The body, maybe, and the likeness... but its not him, Lady... He's a spirit... a lost soul, who came into your husband's body... came... from... th-" But before anything else came out, a small lance of Gift came out from George's fingertips, and knocked him out. Alanna shook her head and picked up her sword, sheathing it. Then she glowed purple. "Get ready..." A small explosion took place, and all of them ran out.  
  
Alanna looked back as all the mages, who found out that the magical barrier was just for their cells, put their skills to use. A large shield blocked the soldier's way, and helped them move faster and escape. She heard Kel swear as an arrow flew by, and she herself ran on faster, watching for Thom and Roald. "We're right about... here!" she shouted, and broke through the foliage, to see the small fortified village. "Luc! Open the gates! Wounded coming through!" The guardsman nodded and opened them a fraction, allowing everyone to enter, and closing it behind them as an arrow lodged itself on the wooden partition.  
  
There were cheering as the news of the rescue came to touch everyone's ears. Jamille looked up from her position beside Lirael and other soldiers from that skirmish, and saw the weak Andris. "Put him on this bed." She said, pointing to the one beside Lirael's, and immediately looking him over with her Gift. "He's dehydrated-" she began, as one nurse wrote things down. "Sapped of energy... no physical injuries other than a few bruises, and no internal injuries." The nurse nodded, tore the parchment off the tome, and clipped it on the foot of the pallet. "Water should be given to him often, and resting is just the right thing for him- I guess its nothing serious." Chris looked at the name on the parchment.  
  
[THAT'S LIRAEL'S BETROTHED?!?!] He thought, eyes wide. He wasn't as Lirael had described, not at all. He was tall, medium built, and quite handsome. He had well chiseled features, and long ash- blonde hair in a ponytail. Jamille could only watch as all this happened, and as he left. A groan form one of her patients drew her away from her new charge.  
  
"I know BLOODY WELL that George is dead! But HOW THE HELL did his body arrive there, to be used?!" Everyone cringed as Alanna let her temper out. Gary, Raoul and Chris stuck to the house-turned-headquarters' wall. She was red, and everyone could clearly see that she had a myriad of emotions in her. "He was supposed to have been abandoned in Galla, wasn't he?" Alanna nodded, still facing the wall. Her knuckles were white from being held so tight, and everyone, Gifted or not, could feel her aura's pressure suffocating them. She was furious- confused, or both. "They shouldn't have used HIM!" She shouted, and punched the wall, leaving a small hole in it. Blood flowed from the parts of her hand touched by the concrete and the wood. Everyone cringed again.  
  
"Augh..." Olivine looked up from the bandaging of one man, and walked over to Andris' pallet. "Oh, you're finally awake. You've got a surprise, you know. You're Andris of Eagle's Peak... you've been dehydrated severely, and drained of your Gift- what drove you almost sap your life force, that's so stupid!" He shook his head, as if not hearing the reprimanding she gave him. Sighing, she offered his hand, which she took, and pulled him up with. "Jamille of Olivine. Welcome to camp." He looked at her blankly. "What surprise were you talking about?" She grinned evilly and jerked her head to her left. He looked at Lirael on the bed and frowned. "What's so surprising about that?" [Except for the fact that she's beautiful... and well shaped... and... cut it out!] He thought to himself, and looked at Jamille's smiling face, which reminded him of a fox's. "If I'm, correct... you're betrothed to her?" She laughed at his face.  
  
His jaw went slack, and he looked, open- mouthed at Lirael. "That- THAT is Lirael of Ellimere? You're joking?" She shook her head and covered a smile as he looked indignant and "Humph"-ed. "I don't care... I have to see Lady Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau." he pulled up boots from the side of his bed, and threw on his robe. Jamille watched with amusement at his retreating back. Then she looked at Lirael. "I hope you wake up soon... We're all really worried, and Mithros knows we need you Future- seeing skills right now." She stood up, opened the tent flaps, and looked at the moon, which was close to full. "Full moon the day after next." {Maybe Andris' a werewolf? No way. I wouldn't be telling you if he was!}  
  
"You shouldn't have done that, Lady." Alanna shook her head and looked away from Neal, who was bandaging her hand. "I know that-" she snapped, and they continued in silence, until a knocking on the door disturbed it. "Lady Alanna?" She rolled her eyes. "Enter." But her look suddenly turned from one of murderous dislike, to one of interest. "Adept Andris of Eagle's Gorge." He bowed, and she continued. "I assume that you're here to tell me." he voice wavered a bit, as if trying hard not to lose her temper. She won. almost. "WHAT, WHY AND HOW IN THE NAME OF MITHROS AND THE GODDESS IS MY HUSBAND- correction, DESCEASED HUSBAND DOING IN THE CASTLE?!?!"  
  
He stood there, silent, until she calmed down, and sat down himself. Afterwards only then did he explain, Neal listening while doing various healing spells on Alanna.  
  
"I- have a skill, a special ability, given to me by the Dark God. I can talk to spirits, and souls. Your husband and I talked for a while, he told me to tell you he was sorry, and he would wait for you, and for you to re- marry someone else you love. But going back to the subject, we became good friends- sort of. But one day, he told me that he wanted to go back- I was skeptical at first, he told me he didn't like using magic much, but he convinced me- so I told him I needed his original body, and he gave it to me- somehow. It just appeared in my prison cell, with several arrow shafts still stuck to its back. I took them all out, and well, did research, and sent him back to his body- it left me drained for a lot of days, until today, and when he came back to life- he wasn't George.  
  
"Nobody knew, or knows what I had done- but George- his real self, his soul, I can't contact him, he never spoke to me again. This soul said that he was named Leragne. And if I remember correctly, he was a Gallan king, about three and a half centuries ago. And if my research is right, he is actually Maggur's- the current king's- ancestor." He finished and looked up at Alanna's and Neal's faces. Their expressions looked different, but all came down to the single, same feeling. Shock. "Wait a second. Leragne- the man in Baron George's body- he's one of Galla's kings? Maggur's ancestor?" He nodded. "I think he just came to take what was rightfully his, then." Alanna murmured. "We need to inform Jon- the King, immediately. This is extremely important news." She stood up, and was about to open the door, when a loud blast was heard, and everyone fell over as the ground shook.  
  
She stood up quickly. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Neal looked at the younger Andris. "Don't worry, she can be worse." He shrugged, and ran after a fuming/ frantic Alanna. When they came out of the building, they saw chaos. Neal grabbed the shoulder of one soldier running past, and shook him. "What happened?" The soldier was trembling, head to toe. "The west side- Gallans. Using gunpowder.. Wiped out, captured!" The three began to run, but Alanna held Andris back. "You need to stay safe! You don't have energy yet, and someone needs to tell the King about this. Leragne." He nodded and ran the other direction, while Neal and Alanna ran towards the healer's tents.  
  
But when they got there, everyone stood still. Everyone was plain shocked. Hurroks and rogue Stormwings caried several cages, four to carry one cage. But there was one special cage that rode at the head of the large flock. "Lirael!! Raoul!! Kel!!" She ran forward, but was stopped by a mage's shield, and held back by soldiers. "NO!!!" She turned on her heel and ran towards the stables. "Andris! Neal! {Is it just me, or are there too much exclamation marks?} I'm going to Corus- take care!" The two of them looked at each other, and ran to get horses. But by the time they had theirs, Alanna was gone. They put their horses at a gallop, and headed for Corus as well.  
  
===Cage 1=== "What are we going to do?" Raoul looked at the smaller cage flying ahead of them, and then at his former squire, who was one of the more unfortunate ones to have been caught. "I have no idea, Kel, I have no idea. We'll figure something out whne we get to our destination. It doesn't seem like we can escape now. Besides, if we escape, we'll have to take Lirael with us." Kel lookeda t the cage as well, sighed, and slumped down to the metal floor. The others looked at her and mimicked her movements. The other two cages also shook a little as their contents sat down.  
  
===Cage 2=== "Goddess... What are we going to do?" Jamille looked around. In her cage, there were around twenty people. "So that means, around sixty people in total." she sighed again and looked at the birds flying by. "Birds?" She suddenly stood up and called for one. "Call the Wildmage!! Call to her for help!! Call Veraldaine Sarrasri!!" The birds, seemingly understanding, flew towards another direction. She smiled as a few others stood up as well. "Wildmage! Wildmage!" they all chanted. "At least we did something..." She sighed and sat down again.  
  
===Cage 3=== Chris looked up at Lirael's cage. There was totally no movement. He smiled at the thoughts of rescue by the Wildmage. It was smart of Jamille to think of such a thing. Maybe the Wildmage would come and rescue them. With that thought, he leant back and fell into slumber.  
  
A/N: So, how was this cahpter? I think it's kinda boring towards the end, 'cause it was getting tiring for me. I think I'm going to need glasses soon! (Then I can't becoame a stewardess anymore.) I should take care of my eyesight more. But this is certainly longer than the last few chapters. Hmm... don't expect them to always be as long as this!! Thanks again for all those who reviewed, and bear in mind that for the most of all of you, I check your stories out, and read at least one of them. I try to leave reviews as well!  
  
bubblegum*girl~ You've left me the most reviews!! I'm so thankful, seriously. You've been clarifying stuff and commenting, and suggesting things, and I really think that you've been a lot of help. Hell, I mean, you left at least 10 reviews, more or less, give or take. Thank you *so * much. {Gushes} Heh. And I've been so mean, I never repl to anything you say. I'll try to! Promise!  
  
Perfect Angel~ I am DEFINITELY an A/J fan too. I'm not writing a George fic, unless I suddenly hit my head, or get some crazy dare.  
  
Galadriel Hermione Potter~ {sobs} Thanks. I never really expected compliments, seriously! Maybe a review here and there... its overwhelming.... {Hits head} but anyway, I musn't get complacent!! I like reading Harry Potter and LOTR too. I liiii~iiike Legolas and Draco! {blush}  
  
Reaya~ Seriously? Reaya? THE Reaya? I can't... I mean, YOU read my fic? That is SO cool. {Geez, I'm acting like a crazed fangirl} Can you give me your autograph? I LOOOVE Noble's bane, and I copied your method of actually writing chapters beforehand... {grins.}  
  
Gabrielle~ This wouldn't be my fic if it wasn't A/J, seriously. You've given me SOOOO much constructive criticsm!! I'm really thankful!  
  
Crazy-Sexy-Cool-Gurl~ I don't have msn YET, but I'm going to try to beg for one, or get one secretly. But it'll take a LOT of conniving to be able to chat. My parents are paranoid on those kinda stuff.  
  
Eunhye~ More compliments? {Faints} Seriously, I never expected this... {sighs dreamily} maybe if I wish hard enough, I'll be able to make all TP characters come to life... miracles DO happen, I guess.  
  
Genevieve~ Thanks for the tip! I'll try to borrow a book from the library on HTML-ing soon. I just need some practice....  
  
Orange Blossom~ Dat, is correct, dear girl (?) (/boy?) Sorry for the short reply!  
  
Dark Angel~ Thanks, really for the compliments, thay all MAKE MY DAY!!! {Evil laugh+ lightning} Tan-daan-daan-daaaaan.... I'm such an idiot. I like Stuck, a lot. I just can't find the FR*****N Mp3!!  
  
Sk8r Boy~ I update everytime I can, And I take it you like Avril? She's one of my favourites! Losing Grip and Alone are my favourites.  
  
RVD~ Seriously? I mean, people aren't being sarcastic when they say they like my work, are they? I know I've got spelling mistakes here and there, I edit them, but some of them slip through. I make a lot of mistakes on look, and looking, and they come out lik lok, and loking. That su**s. 


	13. Chap 13 this is really quick amaya, take...

Title: The Seer By: Mizu-chan a.k.a Vannila_Fox  
  
Disclaimer: The Song Of The Lioness, all trademark and related indicia are property of Tamora Pierce. (The Immortals included.)  
  
Last Chapter: ===Cage 3=== Chris looked up at Lirael's cage. There was totally no movement. He smiled at the thoughts of rescue by the Wildmage. It was smart of Jamille to think of such a thing. Maybe the Wildmage would come and rescue them. With that thought, he leant back and fell into slumber. ~~~~  
  
Lirael looked around her, but there was nothing. Literally. Nothing. Everything was darkness. There wasn't any light, even. There wasn't ground, and sky, and any shadow. There was nothing. At first, she thought she was blind, but she could see herself. "What... is this?" she said, or at least she thought she said, as the sounds disappeared as soon as they left her mouth. "I suppose there isn't anything here... including sound." She looked around, and took a cautious step forward. Nothing loked different- nothing changed. She was walking, and didn't seem to be going anywhere. "Why is there... nothing?" She looked around. Totally... nothing. "What the hell do I do?" She scanned the place, and not finding anything, she sat down, and thought.  
  
She thought of what happened, what she wanted to happen. What happened earlier came back to her. 'You must learn to use your gifts.' Shakith had told her. "But what gifts?" She thought back to before that. The feeling of a cage opening inside her, letting everything free. Then the stopping of time, and what Shakith told her afterwards. 'You control time.' She sighed. "But HOW do I do what I DID?" She thought back. It seemed, because of the need she felt, the need to stop time, to save Chris. She sighed, and looked at her hand. She snapped her fingers. Nothing. "As if I thought that THAT would work." She closed her eyes, and looked inside her. Looked for a cage, looked for an opened door.  
  
Jamille watched as the Gallan soldiers looked at the three now opened cages, and at the Tortallan hostages. They were in a large walled courtyard, with archers on them, ready to shoot any rebels. She looked at the raised platform in the middle. The single, small cage was there, with a still unconscious Lirael inside. She was worried, since Lirael hadn't woken up since the time she went off to fight. Amidst the crowd, Kel and Raoul found her. "Squire Jamille!" She looked at the two high- ranked knights, and bowed. "Sir- Lady," she began, but was cut off, by Kel. "What happened to Lirael? How come she isn't waking up yet?"  
  
Jamille shook her head. "I don't know... did you hear what Chris said... what happened in the battlefield?" Kel shook her head back. "Lirael- she stopped time, it was in a radius of one mile, I think, from what information I've gleaned, but it could be less. It was to save him from an arrow that was going to kill him. Everything just stopped. Somehow, he could move as well, but he was too stunned to do anything. He was saying something about a-"  
  
"Pillar of red light. But it wasn't just any pillar. Shakith was there. THE Shakith, Goddess of all seers." 


End file.
